


Reference for "A New Home?"

by Silverstar706



Category: Marvel, Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstar706/pseuds/Silverstar706
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have written this guide for anyone who knows about one fandom in this story but not the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reference for "A New Home?"

**Author's Note:**

> This reference is most definitely not complete.

**Notable people mentioned**

 

 

**Skyrim;**

**Shanya:** Shanya is the Dragonborn; it is her destiny to save the planet of Nirn from Alduin the World Eater.

 

 **Jorin:** Jorin is a Shanya’s white fox based off of a mod created by ‘Sollar’ on the Nexus.

 

 **Delphine:** Delphine is a member of the blades who has had to go into hiding due to the Thalmor.

**Aela the Huntress:** Aela is a member of the companions and one of Shanya’s friends.

 

 **Esbern:** Esbern is a scholar and a member of the blades who has been hiding out in the Ratways under Riften for who knows how long.

 

 **Ulfric Stormcloak:** Ulfric is the leader of the rebellion against the Empire.

 

 **Vex:** Vex is one of the best infiltrators in the Thieves guild.

 

 **‘The masked intruder’:** The mask that she is wearing is the ‘wooden mask’ that in the game gives you access to a time before the destruction of Bromjunaar Sanctuary which would effectively render the wearer invisible as it does in the story.

 **Alduin(black dragon):** Alduin is the leader of all dragons and intends on bringing all of his brethren back to life so he can either rule the citizens of Skyrim once again or bring about the end of an era. Either way he is completely evil and must be stopped.

 

 

**Notable places mentioned;**

**Karthspire camp:** Karthspire is a Forsworn camp outside of Sky Haven Temple.

**Breezehome:** Breezehome is Shanya’s house though she does not stay there very often because she finds her appointed housecarl, Lydia, ‘annoying’.

  


**Thalmor embassy:**

 


End file.
